Whirlwind
by Arrant Schemata
Summary: Sam's angry as she goes to visit Jack after Daniel in Shades of Grey - just what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Author;s Note - This is the first thing I have written and posted in a long time and the first M rated story I have posted on this site so please be gentle. **  
**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing and intend no harm**

**Whirlwind**

Jack sat staring at the chessboard contemplating his earlier conversation with Daniel. He hated that he'd had to lie to him, he'd wanted to tell the truth so much but he couldn't. He had promised them all faithfully that he wouldn't say a word.

Suddenly he heard his front door crash open and someone charge down the stairs into the living room. It was Carter and she was fuming,

"You're a bastard O'Neill! Do you know that? After everything we've been through, after everything I've done for you, you just change sides and give up. I spent three months of my life working myself into the ground to get you back from Edorra and for what? I didn't even get a thank you. But you know what? I didn't care because you were back on SG1 where you belonged and that's all that mattered to me. But that wasn't enough for the great O'Neill, you just had to go and do something stupid didn't you? Without a thought for us. Well guess what? Colonel Makepeace is in charge of SG1 now. A Marine in charge of SG1. You would have died before you let that happen but now I guess you don't even care, do you? Do you care that a jarhead is now in charge of SG1?"

Jack was still sitting on the couch, this time in shock. He'd barely seen Carter raise her voice in anger before and here she was dressing him down like he was a new recruit. He didn't know what to do. He knew his actions would hurt his team but he never imagined a reaction like this. Carter was glaring at him like she wanted to eviscerate him on the spot and all he could think was that she looked magnificent. Her skin was flushed, her eyes were flashing and her fists were clenched at her sides. He'd never wanted her more. He knew he had to answer her question before he gave into his urges and just pulled her towards him.

"It's not really my place to care anymore now is it Carter?"

"God, you're even more of a bastard that I thought."

"Now that's enough Carter" Jack said as he stood "You can't just come storming into my house and start insulting me." "

Why not?" she threw back at him, "You're no longer my commanding officer. You're not even part of the military anymore. I can say what I like to you and there is nothing you can do!"

He knew that she was right, or that she thought she was right but he couldn't tell her that, even though it was on the tip of his tongue. He knew he had to get rid of her before he broke and told her everything.

"I think it's time for you to leave Carter."

"No, I'm not going anywhere until I do what I came here to do."

"And what's that?"

"This" she said as she stormed across the room, grabbed his head and pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him fiercely, one hand sliding under his arm and grabbing his shoulder pinning him against her body. He tried to push away but she wouldn't let him. He managed to rip his lips from hers,

"No Carter. We can't do this."

"You're not going to refuse me again." She responded and pulled him back to her lips.

Once again he separated his lips from hers.

"We can't do this. This is not what you want. Stop!" but she wasn't listening. She merely pulled him to her again and continued her onslaught, the more he tried to protest the stronger her determination became. He realised there was no way he was going to be able to stop her and deep down in his heart of heart's he knew that he didn't really want to. He wanted this as much as her so he gave. He stopped struggling against her and just hoped that she would forgive him and his weakness when the truth was finally revealed.

Sam felt his resistance fail and took pleasure in her victory. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and moaned aloud when she felt his tongue against hers. She wrapped her leg around his calf and pulled it out from underneath him, they collapsed onto the couch, Sam straddling him. While her mouth remained busy with his her hands were not idle, she pulled his shirt out of his pants and shoved it up his chest. Her hands reached down to his groin and she rubbed the heel of one of her hands up and down the bulge she found there, his answering groan gratified her. She removed her hand and concentrated both of them on removing his jeans. With a finesse she had not used in a while she had his belt unbuckled, jeans unfastened and his boxers and everything else pushed down to his knees without breaking the connection of their lips.

Now it was her turn, she braced her knees more firmly against the couch, arched her back and grabbed the button of her jeans and yanked hard. The button released and the force caused the zip to slide down too. With some wriggling she managed to push her jeans below her knees, giving her enough manoeuvrability to complete what she had started.

She lowered herself over him and rubbed her steaming hot pussy up and down his length. She could feel the blood pumping through him and her wetness increase with every pass she made over him. Soon she could feel the wetness dripping out of her and lubricating his cock. She knew it was time.

She pulled away from his mouth and sat up. She lifted herself up onto her knees and grasped his impressive erection in her hand. She directed it to her opening and with one swift downward movement encased it inside herself.

She couldn't believe the feel of him inside her. He stretched her in all the right places, she could feel him lodged against her cervix and it felt so good. No other man had filled her like this, before she could concentrate on that bittersweet thought she began to move. She lifted up until only the head of his cock was inside her and then she slammed back down, she repeated the move over and over again, getting harder and faster with every thrust until she was fucking herself on him harder than she'd ever fucked anyone before, releasing her anger with every slam of her pelvis against his. She could feel her orgasm build within, she knew it wouldn't be long before she came screaming on top of a man she'd once respected more than anyone else.

Without warning she screamed her release and her internal muscles clenched fiercely against Jack's cock and he couldn't help but come with her. His groan mingled with her scream and all they could hear were the sounds of their pleasure.

As Sam cam back to herself she removed herself from over his body, pulled her jeans up to her thighs and removed a tissue from one of the pockets. She wiped herself clean with it and threw it onto Jack's now flaccid cock. She pulled her jeans the rest of the way up and fastened them.

She looked down at the man who had just watched her every move and finally allowed the mask to slip. The tears well quickly in her eyes,

"Goodbye Sir" she said as the first tear slid down her cheek. She turned and left as quickly as she'd arrived.

Jack didn't know what to think or to do. It was as though a whirlwind had passed through his living room and fucked him senseless. He never would have imagined Carter doing anything like that, even when she was pre-historic he didn't think she would have done that. She really was pissed at him. He also realised that she was deeply hurt by his actions as her tears had shown. He really didn't know what to do. He could chase after her and tell her the truth now and have her hate him or he could wait and let the truth come out on its own and have her hate him even more. He knew what he wanted to do but given the situation he was in he knew he couldn't do what he wanted.

He took a deep breath and stood; the tissue Carter had used to clean herself with fell to the floor, he picked it up and placed it in the bin. Slowly he pulled up his trousers and walked to the shower. He stripped, turned on the water and stepped underneath. How was he ever going to fix things with Carter?

He knew he would have to cross that bridge when he came to it.

_Please review - part twowill follow shortly  
_


	2. The Aftermath

Author's Note: Here is the sequel, it would have been up earlier but for some reason I couldn't get the site to accept my submission before now. I hope you enjoy it and please review. **  
**

**Whirlwind – The Aftermath**

So it was finished.

The whole charade was over.

He'd done as duty demanded. He'd deceived, inveigled and obfuscated. So much that even his closest friends had believed he'd turned. He knew Teal'c understood and maybe even admired the lengths he'd gone to to root out the traitors. Daniel he knew would forgive him in time, he always did. Previously he would have said the same about Carter but, after Edora and what had happened at his house, he was no longer sure. He figured it was time to cross that bridge.

He'd seen Sam rapidly leave the gateroom when the truth had been revealed and hadn't seen her since. Neither during his physical nor during the briefing. He'd also checked the control room, the astrophysics lab, her quarters, the MALP room, all the isolation rooms, Daniel's office and Janet's office and she was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't think of any other place on base that she could be. He realised that maybe that was the point, she didn't want him to find her and had gone somewhere she thought he'd never find her. Therefore anywhere within the SGC was out – he had to think outside the box, or in this case, the mountain.

Jack swiftly walked to the nearest elevator and headed up to NORAD where he flashed his ID and continued up to the surface. Once there he didn't know where to look next. Would she have gone home? He decided to check if her car was still there. He stepped out from the tunnel and realised how late it was getting, the sun was almost ready to set, the sky tinged with pink.

He found her car easily, it being the only classic Volvo in the lot. He could see her bag and briefcase in the back so she had obviously decided to leave and then changed her mind or they would never have been left in the car. He looked around to see if he could spot any clues as to where she could be. He then spotted a lone set of footprints leading the way along a seldom used track. He followed, hoping they would lead him to her soon otherwise he was going to be lost in the dark on his own base.

Just as Jack was beginning to despair of ever finding her in the dying light he saw her silhouette just ahead. Now that he could see her he paused, he had been to busy trying to find her that he had never given thought to what he would say. He knew that sorry just didn't cover it, he also knew that 'it was my job' just wouldn't cut it with her. He could have tried harder to fight her off but if he was honest with himself, he hadn't really wanted to. She was determined and who was he to fight against that? Taking another step forward he decided that he would just have to wing it.

As he got closer he knew that she knew he was there, she hadn't shifted her position but he saw the tension instantly appear in her shoulders as the fading sun shone around her. He sat next to her on the boulder she had chosen as her retreat and followed her example of staring straight ahead.

Together they watched the final embers of light disappear behind the horizon and they were finally shrouded by darkness, the light of the stars they travelled the only offering of light.

Now, protected by the darkness, Jack felt he knew the words to say. The darkness offered him the chance to be honest and not have to look her in the eye while he did it. He knew he was being cowardly and that was not a word people would normally attribute to Jack O'Neill but when it came to his feelings it was entirely correct. Especially where a certain Air Force Major was concerned.

"I'm sorry Sam…" he began.

"Sir…" interrupted Sam as she turned towards him.

Jack was firm, "No Sam, let me say this. I'm sorry, I know that's not enough but it's all I have to offer. I know that according to the AF rules I shouldn't have to apologise for or explain my actions while undercover, especially not to my subordinate but you deserve so much more than that bullshit. I know I hurt you, badly. It's all I seem to be able to do at the moment and I wish it wasn't the case. I also wish I could say I take it all back, but I don't want to, at least not all of it. Everything on Edora would be taken back without regret but not the consequences of this operation. You may think that heartless but it's not intended to be. Your anger and reactions are what make you the person you are. The person I care a great deal about. If my going undercover was the only way to get you to show your true feelings then I don't regret it. In fact I cherish it. That time with you got me through it all – I had something to fight for and something to come back to, even if you thought I never would come back. However, I know the situation isn't the same for you and understand if you want to report me and transfer to another team, you have my permission."

Throughout his long speech Sam had been watching him intensely and when she sensed he was finished she began to speak,

"Sir, you were right, you shouldn't have to explain yourself to me. I'm the one who acted inappropriately and without thinking of the consequences. I should have known you would never abandon the SGC. I expect to be brought to General Hammond for reprimand and reassignment."

"What?!" he exclaimed, "Why would that happen?"

"Sir, I…"she struggled with her words and lowered her eyes, "I forced you to have sex with me and I should be punished for that."

"Forced? I may have said we couldn't do it but that doesn't mean I didn't want it or that you forced me. Don't you think I could have stopped you if I wanted to?"

"I had you pinned down; you were at a disadvantage Sir."

He moved so quickly and unexpected that she was completely surprised to find herself pinned down against the ground with a hard and heavy Jack O'Neill on top of her. As soon as she recovered she began to struggle but he continued to pin her arms above her head, her legs pinned between his and his weight held her almost immobile. She realised there was no way she was going to get out from under him and relaxed.

"I get it Sir, you're stronger than me. You can let me go now" she said.

But he didn't move, he continued to hold her down and looked intently into the eyes that reflected the stars back at him.

Suddenly Jack's lips were against hers and she was once again taken by surprise. He wasn't forceful or aggressive but gentle. He lightly kissed her over and over slowly breaking down the defences of the internal struggle she was engaged in. Her desire to kiss him won out and she began to respond and the kisses remained gentle no longer, they were hard and heavy, tongues and teeth and still Jack didn't release her.

He pulled her wrists together and pinned them with one hand so that his other hand was free to roam as he wished. He started at her waist, pulling her clothes free and resting his hand on her abdomen, feeling her quickened breaths and quivering muscles. He spent his time gently caressing her sides, her stomach, her ribs. His caress was leisurely as though they had all the time in the world. His fingers reached the bottom of her bra, confidently slid underneath and filled his hand with a heaving breast. He rubbed and pinched and tickled both until Sam was moaning and writhing beneath him.

Leaving her breast he snapped open the clasp for her trousers and plunged his hand into the heat he found there, opening his legs slightly to allow Sam's legs to follow and give him more room to explore. His fingers were gentle as they moved over and over her outer lips, feeling the wetness of her arousal seeping out until he could stand Sam's pleading moans no longer and thrust two fingers inside her causing her to scream. He silenced her with his lips as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of her until she was right on the edge.

He pulled his hands out of Sam's pants and shoved them lower down her legs and released his own pulsing erection from the confines of his trousers. He manoeuvred himself so that Sam's legs were spread as widely as possible given the circumstances but were still pinned by Jack's knees against her thighs and his ankles over her shins so that she couldn't move. He positioned himself at her entrance and once again held her arms with both hands before thrusting powerfully into her heat. Keeping Sam pinned down limited his freedom of movement but meant that on every thrust his pelvis was crushing Sam's clit helping her to reach a screaming crescendo. The feel of Sam's internal muscles squeezing him in the most intimate way pushed him over the edge only moments after her, He screamed her name into her neck and only then did he release her hands.

He stood and arranged his clothing before sitting back on the boulder. Behind him he heard Sam doing the same before she joined him.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Now we're even" he explained.

"What? Even?"

"You forced me and now I forced you, therefore we're even."

"There's no way that was forced, I enjoyed it, I wanted it and given the choice I'd do it all over again" she admitted.

"Even though you couldn't move?" he asked.

"Yes" she declared.

"Exactly" was all he said before he leant back on his hands and watched the sky as he waited for her to understand. He was enjoying the role-reversal they were engaged in – she the student and he the teacher.

Moments passed in silence until he heard her sigh.

"Get it now?" he asked, smugness seeping in despite his best efforts.

"I get it. How I feel now is how you felt. No desire to report you or say or do anything really. But what do we do now? We've broken the regs twice?"

"Do you want to do anything about it?"

"I know I can't go back to how it used to be. Now I know you feel the same as me I don't want to go back to that. But I also don't want to leave SG1."

"I could leave" he offered.

She shot him down immediately, "No way – I don't want to be out there without you."

"Then we are left with a problem Sam."

"Well…" she offered hesitantly, "We could have our cake and eat it too."

"But what about your career if we get found out? You have so much ahead of you. They could do anything to me and I wouldn't care but you have a glittering future ahead of you and I won't jeopardise that."

"Who says they are going to find out? If my choice is to go back to what we were before knowing what I know now or possibly, and I stress possibly, losing my job then the choice is easy. I chose you, in my life, in my bed, in my heart without hesitation."

"Really? Even knowing what could happen?"

"Every time Jack."

"I guess we are having our cake and eating it then, and you know how I feel about cake and don't expect that to change anytime Sam."

"I'm counting on it! She said as she snuggled into his side and rested her head against his shoulder.

The End

_Whether or not you liked the story please can you review, no matter your opinion as I respect constructive criticism._


End file.
